Spike Phoenix
Spike=Phoenix '(Japanese: 'スパイク=フェニックス, Supaiku=Fenikkusu) is a Power-Type B-Daman using the Emblem Charge System. It is exclusive to the Phoenix Campaign, which started on December 28, 2012 in Japan. It was announced on the Taiwanese Facebook page for Cross Fight B-Daman, that Spike=Phoenix will be released in Taiwan on October 1st, 2013 as a limted edition starter. It appears in a special side-series manga of Cross Fight B-Daman eS, titled Cross Fight B-Daman: Legendary Phoenix, where it is the titular B-Daman owned by Enji Hikigane. In Cross Fight B-Daman eS, it is a legendary B-Daman possessing the power of Crest Land's Phoenix B-Animal, one of the Ultimate Holy Beasts, and the arch-enemy of Triple=Gillusion. Body Set: Phoenix Body Head Part: Phoenix Sight The Head Part ''has a distinctive phoenix motif, especially with its crest depicting a golden phoenix spreading its wings out. Unlike most other B-Damans, it has two separate stickers for the eyes. It has a socket on its fin, to which the central part of Rising=Dracyan's ''Head Armor can be attached. Arm Parts: Phoenix Arm Phoenix's Arm Parts have sockets to accommodate the wings of Drive=Garuburn's Head Part and the upper halves of Kreis=Raydra's Emblem Parts. Emblem Parts The B-Daman's Emblem Parts, mounted on the shoulders of the Arm Parts, are a metallic light blue with a rounded triangular shape, like an arrowhead. Engraved on each one is the B-Daman's phoenix motif. Stud Parts Spike=Phoenix has red-orange Stud Parts. Leg Part: Phoenix Leg Phoenix's Leg Part is similar in design to the one on Thunder Dracyan, but the feet are longer and the bits resembling knee guards are also a bit differently designed. It also has sockets for the shoulder-spikes of Gatling=Deathshell to attach onto. Core Part: Spike Similar to Thunder Dracyan and Drive=Garuburn's Core Parts, the bluish Spike has three red-orange Hold Parts in a Delta formation and features a Drive Strip that allows the marble to spin forward when fired from the B-Daman. The Drive Strip itself is differently designed than most others, consisting of a line of rounded "spikes", hence the Core's name. These spikes help to give the B-Dama a better Drive Spin effect than with Accele, Drive or even the powerful Rising. It is worth noting that the Spike Core seen in photos of the B-Daman in Takara-Tomy's development diary had a dark metallic blue coloration, rather than the lighter solid blue of the final product. Super Fusion: Ultimate Phoenix :Not to be confused with ''Super B-Daman's Ultimate Phoenix'' In order to perform this Super Fusion, all four B-Daman that represent the Four Symbols are required. Attach the central piece of Rising=Dracyan's Head Armor to the Head Part, then Drive=Garuburn's head-wings and the bottom parts of Kreis=Raydra's Emblems to the Arm Parts, and finally, Gatling=Deathshell's shoulder-spikes to the feet of the Leg Part. Other Versions *'Spike=Phoenix Asia Championship Model' - Exclusive to the 2013 WBMA B-Daman Asia Championship as a raffle prize. Metallic scarlet Body Set with gold decals, and black Core with red Hold Parts and yellow Drive Strip. *'Spike=Phoenix Bronze/Silver/Gold Medal Ver.' - Tournament prizes for the 2013 WBMA B-Daman Asia Championship. Copper, silver, or gold Body Set with Cores in the same colors with black Hold Parts and red Drive Strip, along with black Stud Parts. Overall Spike is a highly competitive part for Power-Type customizations, but due to the fact that a Drive Strip can wear down after multiple uses, it is recommended to get multiples of this B-Daman. However, since Spike=Phoenix is a campaign-exclusive B-Daman, it is better off to keep it as a collector's item, should one even manage to obtain it, and that is not very easy. The Body Set also has good aerodynamics, making the B-Daman easier to use than Rising=Dracyan. Because of Spike=Phoenix's rarity, a more feasible way of getting the Spike core is to purchase the Garuburn Ultimate DX Set. Recently in October 2013, eBay sellers such as 88powerpig88 and buzztoy2007, had started selling Spike=Phoenix from their shops on the auction site, and since it is a limited edition B-Daman, one can expect to have to pay up to at least $30 for it. Phoenix Campaign The Phoenix Campaign served as the only event to obtaining Spike=Phoenix in Japan. As such, this campaign declares that the packaging bar code from any Cross Fight B-Daman purchase of CB-50 (Drive=Garuburn) onward is used to obtain the B-Daman. Each bar code is sent with necessary information towards Takara Tomy's gifting questionnaire division. After one fulfills the aforementioned information, they are eligible to receive a Spike=Phoenix by three deadlines. These deadlines are February 14, May 14 and August 31, 2013. For instance, should a person send the bar code between February 14 and May 14, they obtain Spike=Phoenix by May 14. Only 1,500 figures were produced, which encourages B-Ders to take advantage of this limited-time offer. Since August 31 is the final deadline, no subsequent Spike=Phoenix copies will be distributed. Its manga promotion, Cross Fight B-Daman: Legendary Phoenix claimed one can enter the campaign "more than 100 times" by reading it. Unused Concepts Prior to the creation of Spike=Phoenix, there were three different concept designs, one of which to become the "Special B-Daman" of the Emblem Charge System toyline. Special B-Daman (A) is a design based on the "Phoenix" B-Daman toys from Super B-Daman, boasting a cannon arm-type mechanism in its shoulders, similar in design to the EX Mega Cannon Wing. That design was chosen to become Spike=Phoenix, albeit the Cannon Arm mechanism was replaced by Emblem Parts, most likely to lower the production costs of the final product. Special B-Daman (B) is based on the "Cobalt" series of B-Damans from Battle B-Daman, featuring a pair of four-bladed power wings, a green visor without the distinctive anime-eyes, a very highly pronounced version of the Cobalt Power Blade, an Accele-style Core Part with light orange Hold Parts and black drive strip, and a color scheme similar to Cobalt Sword. Special B-Daman (C) is designed after the "Ifrit" B-Damans from Crash B-Daman. It has a Grip handle based on the Magnum Grip, along with a Barrel-like piece on the right shoulder with "67 Ifrit" emblazoned upon it. It has a red Core Part with three light gray or silver Hold Parts with highly pronounced tips and a black drive strip. It is difficult to tell whether this grip handle is attached to the Core or the B-Daman's left shoulder. Cross Fight B-Daman eS (anime) In Final Battle! Garuburn VS Dracyan, Spike=Phoenix was teased at the end as its Phoenix B-Animal screeched and flew through the night sky. In It's a Mystery! Crest Land's Legend, Himiko Godai recounted to her son, Kamon Godai and his friends, Mitsuru Hachisuka, Kagero Ogami and Riki Ryugasaki, the "Legend of the Phoenix". The tale told how two figures embodied select, four, unique B-Daman. The two were the Phoenix and the Kirin, polar opposites of one-another. While the Phoenix is sealed with a "good heart", along with the sun and light, the Kirin controlled the "dark moon". The two and their wielders battled one another in a game of Break Bomber, with the Phoenix as victor. As the Kirin and its partner lost, it became evil-minded from the embittering defeat, and Crest Land was formed as a result of the conflict. Now in the present, the B-Daman of the Phoenix is said to seen somewhere in Crest Land itself as Himiko and Samuru Shigane's father, and their fellow archaeologists, are tracking it down. Genya Ankokuji, due to his loyalty to Triple=Gillusion on the grounds of being a descendant of the Kirin's priests, despised Spike=Phoenix for its victory over Gillusion in ancient times. Gallery Toyline Spike=PhoenixPackaging.png|Spike=Phoenix's packaging. Phoenix00 (1).jpg|Who's that coming up from behind Phoenix? Phoenix00 (2).jpg|Coming closer into view...Could it be? Spike=Phoenix and Fighting Phoenix.jpg|It is! 'Tis our old friend, Fighting Phoenix! Phoenix lineage.jpg|Spike=Phoenix with Fighting Phoenix, Battle Phoenix, Combat Phoenix, Guardian Phoenix, and Vanguard Phoenix. Spike Core Part.jpg|''Spike'' Spike Core Drive Strip Detail.jpg|''Spike'' Drive Strip detail. Three Phoenixes.jpg|Spike=Phoenix, Ultimate Spike=Phoenix and Combat Phoenix on display. Spike=PhoenixAsiaChampionshipModelHD.jpg|Model from the 2013 WBMA B-Daman Asia Championship. Spike=PhoenixSuperFusion.png|Ultimate Phoenix. Anime Spike=PhoenixB-AnimalWingRaise.png|The B-Animal of Spike=Phoenix raises its wings. Spike=PhoenixB-AnimalFliesAway1.png|The B-Animal begins flying away. Spike=PhoenixB-AnimalFliesAway.png|It glides across the night sky. Spike=PhoenixB-AnimalFliesAway2.png|It leaves off into the distance. Spike=PhoenixGlowingEyes.png|Spike=Phoenix's glowing red eyes. Spike=PhoenixAnime.png|Spike=Phoenix anime reveal. Phoenixownerwinner.PNG|Spike=Phoenix's owner in the ancient past PhoenixVSKirinancientBreakBomber.PNG|Phoenix VS Kirin Break Bomber battle in ancient times ES036.png|Ultimate Phoenix in the trailer for ES036 Trivia *Spike=Phoenix is a homage to the "Phoenix" series of B-Daman toys featured in Super B-Daman, right down to the Drive Strip and color scheme. *It is the fourth B-Daman by far in the Cross Fight B-Daman series able to perform Super Fusion. **It is also the second B-Daman by far in the series to perform Super Fusion with four other B-Daman in the mix, with Smash=Dragold coming before it. Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Power Type Category:B-Daman